high school trouble
by angiesasharizzles
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is a senior, popular and everone loves her then Maura-Bora comes along is itlove? Will she respect the new comer or disown her life most of the school RIZZLES!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok new story Jane is in high school and popular, when a new student comes will she bully her like the rest or look after her, and what respect will she gain or respect especially as the most likeable student in the school so far. So year 12 i wonder what will happen being 16 and turning 17 and having the new student appear at your party...hope you enjoy and don't forget to review ) anyway here we are... _

* * *

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli was a 11th grade senior and had many friends at Boston High School, popular at her school she hung around with her best mates: Simon, Aden, Geoff, Joey, Charlie, Olivia, Guy, Bridget, Adam, Gary and Cassie. With getting most respect she didn't boast about it even though her Best friend that was a lad Simon said she should. Everybody thought they were perfect for eachother, it was obvious Simon had a massive crush on Jane, i mean who wouldn't? But nobody knew if the feeling was actually mutual.

Simon: Hey, Rizzoli coming to play baseball after school

Jane: Yeah, i'll meet you there, Ma wants me home first for something. Wish me luck

Simon: Ok i'll catch you there

Shutting her locker, she picked up her back swung it over her shoulder and headed out the doors and down the steps to her car. With her birthday being almost nine months ago her Ma and Pop had bought her a shiny dark blue soft top Shelby mustang with two white striped down the center of it. With her parents now split she got pocket money of her Pop and 32 year old blonde bimboed girlfriend once a month. Climbing in she started her engine and headed home to be met by her Ma, Frankie and Tommy. Frankie was in 9th grade and tommy in 8th.

Jane: Hey Ma

Angela: Janie your home early for once

Jane: Thanks, i'm going to play baseball soon so can you make it quick

Angela: Your dad is coming to visit in a week, he says he misses you but i don't know if i want him round here or not Janie

Janie: Well i don't care it's up to you why don't you ask Tommy and Frankie there the youngsters.

Angela: Well i wanted your opinion aswell

Jane: Makes a change

Frankie: What so your going to meet up with your little group what are they called or you lot called

Tommy: Somett like Boston bommers

Jane: Boston bosses actually

Frankie: Ouh have to add the actually

Jane: Shut up Frankie

Angela: JANE!, be nice to your brother

Jane: WHAT! ME! It was him

Frankie: It was me

Angela: Awh know you did nothing wrong sweetie

Jane: Oh so i get the blame now do i

Angela: I tell you not to teese so you do

Jane: Stuff this i'm going out cya guys later bye

Angela: Be careful

Jane: Yeah yeah like you care

She sad muttering under her breath before slamming the front door shut and climbing in her car to drive to the baseball grounds. Arriving she grabbed her bat and headed over to her mates

Aden: You showed then

Jane: Blame Ma

Bridget: Awh, we ready

Jane: Yep

10 Minutes later they were in there teams and Jane's was batting.

* * *

A week later they were all sat in science when there head teacher Mr Hill came walking in with the new student, wearing a shortish red dress and about 6 inch heels, she had a shoulder bag and was looking nervous.

Mr H: Everybody this is Maura Isles, she is new it's her first day so i want you to all make her feel welcome, Aden move across a seat please. Maura you can go and sit between Jane Rizzoli and Aden Jefferies

10 Minutes later her teacher Miss Whitwood had given her, her book and the class had got started on the questions in the book, finishing before anyone else she sat there quietly, looking right Jane looked shocked at the amount the new student had written in just 10 Minutes.

Jane: WOW

Maura: Excuse me

Jane: You write really fast, your really good at science i take it

Maura: Yes i am, i love it i want to be a medical examiner/pathologist when i'm older

Jane: Working on dead people?

Maura: Technically yes, what do you want to be

Jane: I wan to work in Homicide

Maura: Similar things

Jane: Tuh yeah, i guess so slight difference i'm shit at science

Maura: Language

Jane: Erm...sorry

Looking shocked Jane returned to her work _Well she's pretty, fashionable, smart, but i think she maybe geeky...geod. _At the end of the lesson everyone headed to there lockers, opening her's Jane noticed Maura stood next to her opening her's. With there lockers next to eachother Jane tried to hide herslef but failed when her mates came walking over and Simon shouted her name and gave her a hug

Jane: Hey Siy

Simon: Who's this

Jane: New, she is in my science, her names Maura

Maura: Maura Isles

Simon: Nice name

Maura: Thanku, my laast name is Irish

Bridget: Right...,come on guys let's go.

* * *

At lunch the Boston Bosses were sat on the grass eating there lunch, Jane noticed Maura sat by herself at the bench by the Humanities block, eating and on her laptop.

Jane: Be back in a sec just going toilet

Cassie: Ok

Standing over she walked over to Maura, looking up from her screen she smiled at the girl stood next to her

Maura: Can i help you

Jane: I was just making sure your settling in ok

Maura: Well i've swopped schools twice already in high school this is the best so far

Jane: Oh, how come you've moved so much

Maura: I got bullied, people were calling me Maura-Bora and Geek and everything

Jane: Don't worry about it i used to get called Rollie-Pollie-Rizzoli

Maura: Why

Jane: I used to be chubby

Maura: Well you definitely aren't now

Jane: Thanks, i better get back to the guys i'll see you around bye

Maura: Ok bye

* * *

_Next time: the school realises how geeky and boring Maura really is, Maura learns about Jane's popularity and respect she gets, also Jane's mates starts bullying Maura aswell but how will Jane handle it and will they talk soon and PE is to come... _


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, and adding my story to your favorite's and subscriptions much apreciated xx Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

A week later Maura had settled in, but people had started calling her Maura-Bore-a. The Boston Bosses apart from Jane had started bullying her along with the rest of the school. Maura had realised how popular Jane actually was and decided not to bug her it was bad enough with the bullying of her gang she didn't want Jane doing it herself aswell. Sitting down in LSK, Jane and Maura had to sit next to eachother at the back in the corner of the classroom which everybody laughed at. Today was career day which both Maura and Jane were actually looking forward to.

Maura: So do you think anyone will laugh when you say what you want to be

Jane: Probably, they won't with you though because your extremely cleaver so they probably won't be taken by surprise

Maura: Thanks

Mr Philips: Ok class today you will be split up into the jobs you want to do or that seem appealing, you will then get a tour around the place and will all be back here by 3;30, so it's 9;45 now we will start at the front of the class Geoff, your first

5 Minutes later they were at the back of the classroom and it was Jane and Maura's turn to say there's

Maura: I want to be a pathologist/ medical examiner

Joey: You mean work on dead people

Maura: Technically yes

Mr P: Ok thankyou Maura..Jane

Jane: Yeah your all gonna laugh but i want to work in Homicide

There was a few sniggers but not many as Charlie and Aden also picked the same thing

Mr P: Ok, people in police wise department over there, sports over there, and engineering over there...

Once putting people in there categories they headed of to there departments. 15 Minutes later Jane, Charlie, Aden, Cole, Bridget and Maura were at Boston Police Department getting shown around. At lunch the scientists went of and then the cops. Jane, Bridget and Charlie headed to the toilet, just as they had finished they heard gun shots, the power had gone out and the red alarms were going of.

Jane: Shit me

Charlie: We need to find Paul quick

JANE: No wait we can't it's to dangerous, the Morgue is this way isn't it

Bridget: Yeah why

Jane: Come on

Turning left out of the bathroom, they walked down the stairs and quickly bent down on another gun shot

JANE: Fuck this is bad, trust it too happen today of all days

Charlie: I swear that was Sarah just shouting

Jane: Who

Bridget: Don't you ever listen, the Medical Examiner showing Maura, and all that lot round

Jane: Oh...wait, They all got split up, i remember Maura being in the Morgue, and Cole and that lot being in the technitions room

Charlie: That was her then

Jane: Great, gun

Picking it up she made sure it was loaded before sliding in between her belt and trousers

Charlie: Jane

Jane: What

Charlie: You an't use that gun

Jane: Let's just say it's being used as self defence

Bridget: You'ld better hope

Jane: Oh whatever

Creeping up to the doors that lead into Autopsy room they pause, looking through the window they saw Maura tied up and three guys talking to her.

Jane: Shit this is bad, right are you two alright to go see if the rest are alright, i'll be fine here

Charlie: No way Jane we stick together

Jane: Charlz i'll be fine please come on i won't die i'll be fine honestly

Bridget: You sure

Jane: YES

Charlie: You sure your sure

Jane: Yes i'm sure i'm sure, now go seriously

Charlie: Fine, be careful

Jane: Will do

Once they had left Jane looked back through the window, once of the guys had moved into the technition room. Picking up the silencer on the floor she moved round the corner, aiming she pulled the trigger and shot the guy. Looking smug she moved back round and crept into the autopsy room, hearing a creek Maura tilted her head to see Jane knelt down under the sink with her finger over her lips to tell Maura to keep quiet, aiming again she shot the other guy.

Mike: Mark..Mark wake up, do you know who did this

Maura looked scared, she couldn't lie so decided not to say anything

Mike: If you don't answer me i'll pull the trigger

Putting the gun to Maura's head she began to cry, pulling the silencer of Jane pulled the trigger just in time before Mike shot Maura, falling to the ground Jane let out a breath and ran forwards, pulling the duck tape of Maura's mouth she untied her hands and legs and helped her stand up. Pulling her in for a hug she made sure she was alright before they crept back to reception

Maura: Thankyou Jane, i thought you hated me

Jane: I don't hate you it's my gang that does, now come on

Maura: Jane..i can smell smoke

Jane: So can i

Moving forwards they popped there heads round the corner to see half the building on fire

Jane: Shit

Maura: Language

Jane: The place is burning down and there's guys in her with AK47'Sand MP5'S and your telling me to mind my language

Maura: Sorry, how are we going to get out

Jane: Erm

Looking around all the police cars were outside, Frost who had started the job a year ago and Korsak who had bein on the job 15 years were outside with most of the other unit, including Sarah and Cole, Also the FBI were out there with there MP5'S, sighing Jane looked back round the corner before looking back at Maura

Jane: Ok we are going to have o run, when i say go grab my hand and run, Maura seriously trust me on this one if you don't we will die

Maura: Ok, but you didn't have to add the last bit that didn't exactly make it any better

Jane: Sorry, ok on the count of three, 1...2...3 go

Grabbing eachothers hands they ran towards the exit, pushing the door open Maura got shot in the leg and fell to the ground

Jane: Maura, oh my god, right i'm gonna have to cary you

Picking her up as quick as possible Jane kicked the door open and rand down the step and onto the street, heading towards Frost and Korsak she placed Maura down on the floor, taking her jacket of she rapped it round Maura's leg to stop the bleeding

Maura: Since when did you know to do that

Jane: Let's just say sitting next to you in Science makes it easier to learn

Maura: thanks

* * *

Two hours later the fire was out, the rest of the bad guys were arrested, and everybody was at home apart from Jane and Maura who were still at the hospital.

Dr Sid Walker: Ok you can go home in about half an hour Maura, your leg will be fine stitched up come back in two weeks to have the stitches taken out then your leg will be fine

Maura: Thankyou Sid

Walking out the room Jane headed in

Maura: Jane..wh..what are you still doing here

Jane: I wanted to make sure your alright

Maura: I'm fine, i thought you would be with your mates

Jane: No i said to have fun tonight without me i'm kinda tired and thought you might want a lift home

Maura: Thanks

Jane: No problem

* * *

Half an hour later Jane had dropped Maura of at hers

Maura: Do you want to come in for a coffee

Jane: Will your parents mind

Maura: Oh i don't live with them i live by myself

Jane: Really?

Maura: Yes, is that your phone going of

Jane: Shit yeah sorry, hold on

Pulling he rphone out of her pocket she sighed at her mums name on the screen

_Hey Ma_

_Jane where are you_

_Erm i'm just round a mates house i'll be home in about 20 mins_

_You best be Frankie told me what happened today are you ok_

_I'm fine Ma i'll see you when i get home bye_

_Bye Janie love you _

__Maura: Everything ok

Jane: Yeah, i suppose i could have a quick coffee before i have to go

Maura; Ok great, come on in

Stepping into Maura's house they walked into the kitchen Jane looked around shocked

Jane: Wow Maura this place is amazing

Maura: Awh it's not much

Both giggling Maura made the coffee's, once drinking them Jane headed home and Maura headed to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Monday: Jane and her class had just got out of English and were now heading to PE. Walking through the changing room doors Jane walked round the corner and slung her back of her shoulder and onto the bench.

Charlie: Hey

Joey: You alright

Jane: Hey, yeah i'm fine, what are we doing today

Cassie: Soccer

Jane: Finally something descent, do you guys know where Maura is

Bridget: Yeah she is talking to Miss Nolan in her office

Jane: Oh, how come

Charlie: Why don't you ask her yourself

Jane: Probably because she ain't here yet Sherlock

Getting her shorts and polo top out of her back she pulled her trainers out and chucked them on the floor, when Miss Nolan and Maura came walking round the corner towards her

Miss N: Jane, today i want you to be Maura's partner ok

Jane: Sure

Miss N: Thankyou

Jane: Hey

Maura: Hey erm..

Jane: Yeah Charlie, Joey, Cassie and Bridget don't hate you don't worry

Maura: Ok

Once the class was dressed they headed into the sports hall where miss took there registrar and put them into there teems before heading outside onto the field.

Miss N: Ok Rizzoli's team that end, Buckton's team that end

Once in position, Jane and Maura were up front and on Charlie's side Charlie and Joey were up front. By half time the score was 4:2 to Jane's team, Jane had scored three and Maura one. Back on the pitch Maura had the ball, running towards the goal she was about to cross it to Jane when Belle came towards her and took her out, falling to the ground Jane came running over to check if she was alright, miss blew the whistle and joined her

Jane: Maura are you alright

Maura: Yeh i'm fine just twisted my ankle abit thats all

Miss N: Right Jane do you want to take her in we will be finished up in 15 minutes anyway

Jane: Ok

Putting Maura's arm around her own shoulders she helped her stand up and walk her back to the changing room

Belle: Idiot

Jane: What did you just say

Belle: Not you i was calling Maura-bore-a it, pussy

Jane: Leave her the heck alone she ain't done anything to you so shut your gob

Turning back around her and Maura continued walking back to the changing rooms

Maura: You didn't have to do that

Jane: Miss told me to bring you in so i am

Maura: Not that, i mean with Belle

Jane: Oh yeah well she was being a bitch as usual

Maura: Thankyou Jane

Jane: It's cool, do you want help getting your trainer of

Maura: Yes please if you don't mind

Slipping Maura's shoe of she placed it on the floor then took Her sock of, looking at her ankle it was swollen and had started bruising

Jane: Ouch

Maura: Is it that bad

Jane: Let's just say you won't be doing PE for a while

Maura: Atleast i won't need crutches

Jane: How do you kn...good point you know everything yeah right i'll leave you to get dressed whilst i get dressed myself

An hour and a half later it was lunch time and Jane, Maura, Charlie, Joey, Cassie and Bridget headed to the cafe for lunch.

Charlie: How's your ankle

Maura: Abit better still hurting abit though, thanks for asking

_She so damn polite and gorg...concentrate Rizzoli_, Jane quickly got woken form her thoughts when the waiter came over to take there orders. Everybody ordered a B.L.T and a chocolate muffin..apart from Maura who ordered grapes and strawberries instead.

Joey: You with Simon yet Jane

Jane: No...and i'm not going to be

Joey: Why..your like perfect for eachother, just like me and Charlie

Jane: Yeah but your gay, gay relationships are easier

_God who am i kidding im fucking gay just that no-one knows and i'm good at acting straight h_umm. Shaking her head she sat up more straight

Jane: Look the bottom line is Simon fancies me i only like him as a mate

Cassie: You sure about that

Jane: Yes i'm sure

Charlie: You sure your sure

Jane: Yes im sure im sure

Bridget: You perfectly sure your sure

Jane: OH MY GOD I'M SURE OK SO DROP IT

Picking up her back she stood up and walked out the cafe and towards the park, sitting on a swing she plugged in her music and started playing _Shipping Up To Boston by The Dropkick Murphy's. _A minute later Maura came and sat on the swing next to her, taking one headphone out Jane turned her head to look and Maura

Jane: What do you want

Maura: I came to make sure your alright

Jane: I'm fine thanks

Maura: You don't look it

Jane: It's ju...they were just pissing me of with them saying i like Simon when i don't

Maura: I know the feeling, come on let's get back to school, we have the fun of double history with Miss Coicheci

Jane: Ok that's a plus cuz she is the best history teacher

Maura: That's what i thought come on...

* * *

They next day they were all sat in English Jane, Maura, Simon, Aden, Charlie and Joey were all sat on the back row of the classroom, half chucking her pen on the table Jane rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair before turning to face Maura who continued writing

Jane: Maura

Maura: Yes

Jane: Do yo...

Sighing she reached over and tuck the pen from Maura's hand in which she looked uo at and gave a questioning look

Jane: Now your listening, do you know anyone who could give me extra tuition lesson for English

Maura: You want to do extra lessons

Jane: Yeah what's so bad about that

Maura: Nothing i just never thought i'ld her Jane Rizzoli asking her more work

Jane: Oh shut up, so do you know anyone...

Maura: I could always tutor you

Jane: You don't have to do that i wouldn't want to take up your spare time

Maura:Oh you wouldn't be, i'ld be happy to help you

Jane's face lit up as she plastered a massive smile across her face

Jane: Really! i Mean you wouldn't erm thanks Maura

Maura: No problem, Fridays after school?

Jane: Yep sounds good

Maura: Good

Giving her friend a smile Maura reached over to Jane and took her pen back out of her hands before getting on with there English assignment.

* * *

_Did Jane really just ask for extra English lessons WOW!_

_Next Time: Jane is becoming fond of Maura, will it show, will Maura notice it? And in there after school lessons at Maura's what will they get up to? _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Friday afternoon and the Boston Bosses were out camping out in the field just out of town which was 10 minutes away from the beach. After setting up there tents and getting the fire going in was 7 o'clock, deciding to get a KFC for dinner before t got dark they tucked in.

Jane: Urgh this is gorgeous aint had one in ages, thanks Aid for paying for this

Aden: No problem

Cassie: What are the sleeping arrangements

Simon: Jane?

Jane: Love how i'm all of a sudden the smart one

Bridget: Well

Jane: Alright well Joey and Charlie are with me then, Bridget, Cassie and Olivia, then Simon, Aden and Geoff, and Guy Adam and Gary

Guy: Sounds good to me

Jane: Good, now let me eat my chicken poppers

Jane: What

Everyone lifted there heads to look at her gone out everyone mumbled 'nothin' under there breath whilst grinning and continuing eating. An hour later with a beer each they were sat back round the camp fire sharing stories.

Garry: So come on Janie tell us when you and Si are gonna get together

JANE: Erm we're not

Olivia: Awh why

Jane: Because we're not

Joey: Me and Charlie know why

Simon: Why because your Lesbians

Charlie: No, well yes but we still know why weather we were or not right Jane

Jane: Probably yes

Joey: See we're special she loves us

Jane: Yeah ok don't get to carried away with yourselves

Charlie: Thanks Jane thought you knew better of us than that

Jane: Oh i do just not in this situation

Joey: Thanks we'll remem that one in the future won't we Charlz

Charlie: We sure will

Jane: Tuh whatever

Bridget: So your not going to tell us

Jane: NO

Garry: Pointless even asking

Guy: I know right

11 o'clock and they were all tucked up in bed asleep apart from Jane, Charlie and Joey

Joey: Your going to have to tell them sometime you know, especially because it's obvious you love Maura

Jane: WHAT I DO N...what i do not that's a lie

Turning her head away from them she began to blush

Charlie: Yeahuh of course it is love that's why you turned your head and blushed is it

Jane: I didn't blush i'm just extremely hot

Charlie: That's a lie aseen as you have Goosebumps

Jane: Oh shut up come on let's get to sleep

Joey: Fine, Night Jane

Jane: Night Joey Night Charlie

Charlie: Night Jane...Night Joey love you

Joey: Night Charlie love you two

Coming together for a kiss Jane groaned

Jane: Oh geod forgot bout you two

Charlie: Don't worry that's all we do

Jane: Yeah when sharing with someone

Joey: Oh come on Jane we all know you have dreams about you and Maura

Jane: Shut up now

All laughing they soon dropped of to sleep.

* * *

Olivia: Oi Jane we're all ready what bout you

Jane: Yep hang on

Simon: Well how much longer do you want babe

Walking out of her tent Jane sighed

Jane: Don't call me babe i will never be your babe

Adam: But you two are like perfect for eachother

Jane: WHAT, no way no, no, i mean i don't mean no i mean nooo as in no..erm we all ready

Charlie: Yep let's go

Simon: No wait what do you mean

Joey; Drop it and leave her alone Siy

An hour later they all arrived at the climbing centre, one all of them were dressed and tacked out ready they heaved to the mine.

Guy: Its dark in here even with our headlights on

Cassie: your's isn't on

Guy: Oh

They all carried on walking until there was a splash and another, as Jane fell over then Simon over her

Jane: GET THE HELL OF ME NOW

Climbing of her he stood up and stepped back, Jane finally stood up and fell back over as she tried standing on her left leg

Jane:Shit

Gary: What now

Jane: I've twisted my ankle

Aden: trust you

Jane: Oh thanks just blame me, Siy pushed me

Simon: What the actual hell i did not

Jane: Yes you did just because you fancy me and wanted to be ontop of me i'm not completely stupid

Charlie and Joey helped her stand back up and they all headed back to there tents. Everyone was sat around the bonfire apart from Jane who was curled up in the tent annoyed and upset.

Bridget: Where's Jane

Charlie: She went to lay down she has a headache and her ankle hurts

Cassie: She's being in there a long time

Simon: Maybe i should go check on her

Joey: No its ok ill go

Standing up she picked up some chocolate and walked over to there tent, calling her name she started to unzip the tent

Jane: GO away

JOey:It's only me

Jane: I don't care

Sitting down Joey passed Jane the chocolate

Jane: Thanks

Joey: How's your ankle

Jane: not bad, not the best though

Joey: It'll get better

Jane: Yeah but my life won't, i need to tell him i'm gay

Joey: Do it when your ready

Jane: Thanks

Looking up Charlie came walking in having heard there conversation

Joey: I better get back to the group, i'll cya later

Jane: Bye

Sighing she layed back as Charlie came to sit next to her

Charlie: I over heard your conversation

Joey: Great

Charlie: Simon will be hurt when you tell him but it's your life

Jane: Yeah i know but it's not even like we are going out or i've shown any signs of me liking him

Charlie: I know

Jane: Hey your Gay

Charlie Obviously

Jane: Can i borrow you

Charlie: Depends in what way

Jane: Well...

Ten minutes later after talking through the plan they both headed over to the group

Simon: Oh hey you ok?

Jane: Siy there's something i need to tell you

Simon: What?

Jane: The thing is i'm not interested in you like someone else

Simon: Oh what's his name

Jane: It's not a he Siy

Simon: Well it obviously is

Jane: No it's not it really isn't

Simon: Your not a lesbian your to straight to be one

Jane: Simon i'm sorry

Simon: Really prove that your gay

Jane: Prove it?

Simon: Yeah

Jane: Easy, Charlie

Turning to eachother they came together for a kiss before pulling away and Charlie mouthed a sorry to Joey

Simon: That doesn't prove anything

Jane: Ok you know our history teacher Miss Coicheci

Simon: Oh yeah

Jane: I fancy her and Miss Legrove oh and you know Maura yeah well i' head over heals for her

Simon: I've had enough of this i'm leaving

Standing up he grabbed his back and headed to his car before setting out on the road home.

* * *

_Next time there back at school and Maura notice's Jane's sprained ankle and there English tuition finally begins_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday: Maura and Jane's gang the Boston Bosses were sat in maths listening to Miss Legrove go on about Algebra when Jane came walking in 10 minute's late, taking her seat in the back corner next Maura Miss stopped teaching and turned to look at her.

Miss L: Jane

Jane: Yeah

Miss L: Your late

Jane: I know

Miss L: Why

Jane:...Class started before me...nah erm because i can't walk that fast and because i needed the toilet and a drink

Miss L: That's not an excuse Rizzoli, put your PSD on my desk now please

Jane: Why

Miss L: Because your late, it's too sanctions

Jane: Awh come on

Miss L: Now

Grunting she stood up, picked her PSD up and walked over to Miss Legrove's desk, chucking it down she returned to her seat and sighed.

Miss L: And drop the attitude

Continuing explaining to her class what they had to do Jane interrupted again.

Jane: When are we going to exactly going to need algebra

Miss L: It's when are we going to actually need algebra and when your older

Jane: Yeah, but when, i'm not going to need it as a cop

Miss L: If you don't be quiet i will put you on a phase 1

Jane: Go ahead, i have 4 sanctions this morning already

Miss L: This is only lesson 2 Jane

Jane: I know, i got put on phase 4 in LSK

Sighing Miss Legrove carried on her lesson and then left the class to get on with the questions out of the book.

Jane: Hey Maura

Maura: Hi Jane, what is the matter with you

Jane: What d'ya mean

Maura: You seem in a really bad mood this morning

Jane: Nah, i'm fine

Maura: Right, how come you can;t walk that fast

Jane: Never mind

Maura: Did you have..sexual intercourse last night

Jane: Ma..what no!

Miss L: Jane! Quiet now

Jane looked back at Maura shocked

Jane: No i didn't ok

Maura: Ok, was just wondering because 75% of people that have sex the next morning they can't walk so well

Jane: And you would know this because...good point you know everything

Maura: Not exactly everything

Jane: OK, most things

* * *

After break it was PE time, after all getting dressed they were warming up in the sports hall, with Jane, Olivia, Charlie, Joey, Cassie and Bridget in a group Maura came walking over. Asking to join they accepted and they continued stretching

Maura: Hey Jane

Jane: Yeah

Maura: Your limping

Jane: No i'm not

Maura: Yes you are, what happened

Jane: Erm we went camping n the holidays and i twisted my ankle and fell out with simon

Maura: OH, how come you and Simon fell out, you two were like perfect for eac..

Jane: Don't you dare say it, Simon is no where near my type and never will be

Maura: How come

Jane: Because

Maura: Oh, ok, why did you fall out

Jane: Because...because i told him something he didn't want to hear, and it upset him alot

Maura: Oh what did you tell him

Jane: I can't tell you, only me and mi gang know

Maura: Oh ok, maybe some other time

Jane: Yeah, maybe

* * *

On Friday the bell rang for all of the school to p home, Maura and Jane climbed in Jane's Mustang then headed to Maura's for the English tuition lesson. Finally arriving after a quiet car drive Maura let them both in and Jane took a seat on the sofa whilst Maura hung up there coats and got them both a drink, sitting down next to Jane, the got out there books and began to study.

Maura: How come you've being so nice to me lately Jane

Jane: How come you've decided to give me English tuition

Maura: I'm being serious

Jane: Ok, well...erm, because i kind of feel sorry for you. I know what it feels like to be bullied and i was feeling what you were probable feeling at school, and i dunno your just too nice to be bullied and your smart and funny so i think you should be given a chance

Maura: Aww Jane

Jane: What

Maura: That's really sweet

Jane: Urgh shut up

Maura: No i mean it, i heard your not a sweat person and your insensitive but i don't really believe that

Jane: Er yeah thanks

An hour later they had finished and Maura showed Jane to the door, turning to face eachother there was an awkward silence

Maura: I'll see you on Monday then

Jane: Yep, oh hey do you want to come up town with me Charlie and Joey tomorrow

Maura: I wouldn't want to invade

Jane: You won't, your welcome

Maura: Ok then thanku

Jane: Cool we'll pick you up at about 11 tomorrow morning

Maura: Ok i'll see you then

Smiling at eachother they gave eachother an awkward hug before closing the door and Jane headed home and Maura fed her pet tortoise and went for a bath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day after picking up Maura, her, Jane, Charlie and Joey were up town shopping for some new cloths and as for Jane as she had smashed hers, a new phone and if she could a new BMX.

Charlie: Hey Jane this isn't bad

Jane: What

Walking over to Charlie she looked at the bright green dress then at Charlie

Jane: Are you kidding

Charlie: I thought bright green was your favorite colour

Jane: It is but i, don't wear dresses

Charlie: Ok then, can't wait to see what your going to wear for prom

Jane: That isn't until next year so let's leave it at that

Joey: Jane we are going into 12TH grade in about three months

Jane: Your point is

Joey: Never mind

Sighing Jane headed back over to Maura, coming to a stand still she picked up the all star shoes on the rack, the last in her size and just the ones she wanted, black with bright green ridges around the soul.

Jane: Found them

Maura: Found what

Jane: The shoes I've wanted for ages but Ma wouldn't buy me them, but now...

Maura: Jane!

Jane: What

Maura: There $70

Jane: SO

Maura: You can;t possibly afford them

Jane: Really

Maura: Yes, you only have $60 left

Jane: Yes, but Ma didn't know i opened my own bank account, I've saved up, got atleast $500

Maura: Ok then, don't want to mess with you

Jane: Why? because i have loads of money

Maura: No, well yes, erm..i don't know

Both laughing Jane picked up the shoe and shoes box and carried them and her two pairs of shorts and two shirts to the checkout to pay. Once they had all finished in that shop and the Animal shop they headed to the Apple Store to buy Jane's new phone. Entering the shop Jane headed straight to the IPhone 4s, having a quick look at it she picked up the leaflet then headed to the desk to get her IPhone and the contract set up. After a long exhausting day in the shopping center Charlie and Joey headed home and Jane took Maura home, arriving Maura unlocked her door then turned to Jane.

Maura: It's late you can stay f you like

Jane: Um are you sure

Maura: Positive

Jane: Ok, well i'll just give Ma a call

Maura: Ok

Once eating a late tea, getting a drink each and Jane calling her Mum to let her know she was staying at Maura's they sat on the sofa and got talking.

Jane: SO, how come you live on your own

Maura: My family have quite alot of money, and they decided i needed a place of my own so i had more room to study and do what i wanted to do

Jane: Your adopted aren't you

Maura: Yes i am

Jane: Hum

Standing up Jane carried her glass into the kitchen to get some more juice, she was just about to walk back over to the sofa when Maura's tortoise made her jump

Jane: What the hell is that

Maura: Ssshhh you'll scare him

Jane: He's alive

Maura: His names Bass

Jane: Bass? Really? Seriously?

Maura: Yes, problem?

Jane: No, no not at all

Stepping over Bass she walked back over to the sofa and sat down with a huff

Maura: You ok

Jane: Yeah i'm fine just haven't being on a big shop like that since i was 12 and that was with my Mum

Maura: Ah, well you'll get used to it

Jane: Ya think

Maura: Yeah

Smiling eachother they were both made jumped when Jane's phone went of

Jane: Urgh

Maura: What is it

Jane: Oh nothing just Charlz and Jo

Maura: It's half11 do you want to hit the bed

Jane: With pleasure

Taking there glasses into the kitchen Maura lead Jane into the big spare bedroom with a double bed, placing the extra pillows on the chair by the window she pulled back the cover for her then switched the side lamp on and turned the big light of

Maura: I'll be back in a minute

Jane: Ok

Taking her jumper of Jane placed it on the chair then slipped into bed, placing her phone on the bedside table, Maura knocked at the door then came walking in

Jane: Hey

Maura: I didn't think you would really like sleeping in here by yourself and aseen as it''s basically a sleepover thought i should join you

Jane: Tuh, thanks. Comfy mattress by the way

Maura; Thanks, it's memory fome, $500

Jane: Bloody hell Maura, and you say my shoes were expensive

Maura: There shoes

Jane: Says you who has a full closet full of stiletto heals

Maura; Yes but have the money, you don't really. How much money have you got left after today

Jane: Er, tuh i don' know about $100

Maura: T'Jane

Jane: I know it's bad

Maura: Night

Maura turned of the lamp then turned to face Jane

Jane: Night Maura


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tuesday: Jane came rushing into the PE changing rooms five minutes late. Hanging her bag up she pulled out her shorts and trainers.

Jane: Shit, hey Maura have you got a spare top

Maura: You left yours at home?

Jane: Yeah

Maura: Tuh, no i haven't sorry Jane

Just as she collapsed on the bench Miss Nolan came walking in with her top in her hand

Miss N: Rizzoli...your top, you left it here yesterday

Jane: Thanks miss

Miss N: Now hurry up and get dressed

Walking on Jane let out a long sigh

Jane: I swear Miss is gay

Maura: She is

Jane: What!

Maura: Oh yeah i saw her yesterday with her girlfriend

Jane: Fairplay, what are we doing today anyway

Maura: 1500M

Jane: Urgh

Maura: You'll be fine come one

After getting warming up and stretching Miss Nolan had let them begin, now with Maura on the last 100m she finally crossed the line and got to the side of the track, stretching out she watch Jane run her last 200m. Crossing the line she got of the track and collapsed on the ground and Maura came to sit beside her.

Maura: Well done

Jane: Thanks, how the hell do you run that fast for that long, i mean first place really?

Maura: I run marathons in the holidays, anyway i heard you came first everytime before i started

Jane: Well yeah that's true

Maura: You did well Jane, second place 4 minutes 20 that's a good time

Jane: Thanks, what did you get

Maura: 3 Minutes 45

Jane: Fairenough... Miss can we go and get a drink and get dressed pleased

Miss N: Yep, don't go to break yet though

Jane: We won't

Heading inside they took a seat on the bench and had a big drink, finally cooling down they decided to get dressed.

* * *

After break, third lesson and lunch Jane and Maura had the high jump competition for sports day in a weeks time. Once dressed they headed into the sports hall to be met by the girls in the other parts of the year

Maura: Good luck, we need to win for our part

Jane: Ditto, bit competitive ain't you

Maura: What, you only just noticed

Jane: No, i noticed just didn't want to say anything

Once miss had done the registrar the students began. Miss started the pole of at 95cm, everyone managed to clear it up to 1m 30 then 4 people were out, Jane, Maura, Charlie, Charlotte and Sophie were left in. In previous years Jane had always come third but this year she was going to make sure she came first, as for Maura she always came second and was happy with it.

Miss N: Ok Charlotte go

Clearing the bar at 1m 40 she joined the back of the cue, same with Charlie and Sophie, then it was Jane's time, clearing it she blew a sigh of relief then joined the back, then it was Maura, failing the first time she had a second attempt managing to clear it she went to stand by Jane. Five minutes had passed now only Jane, Maura and Charlotte were left, the bar was now at 1m65. With Charlotte going first she failed all three attempts and came third place, now it was down to Jane and Maura. Both Missing there first jump and there second it was down to the third. Both clearing miss decided with time to spare to go up to 1m75. Jane went first, clearing it she cheered then said good luck to Maura. Running up and curving round she caught her bum on the bar, trying again the same thing happened, third and final time she did the same curving round she cleared it but at the last minute the bar fell down and it was a foul. Once they were dressed they headed to there last lesson of the day 'History' taking there seats they pulled there books out and got on with the starter, once they had finished they started talking.

Maura: Well done in high jump by the way

Jane: Thanks you to, never thought i would come first, even though i was determined to

Maura: I could tell

Jane: Really?

Maura: Jane anybody could tell, although Miss Nolan did say you had the most powerful run aswell

Jane: Yeah i was pleased with that

Maura: Good, you should be

Once Miss Coicheci had told them what to do Jane, Maura, Charlie and Joey got in a group and started working. Twenty minutes later miss tried getting the class to be quiet, failing with Jane's group she took there PSD'S and gave them a sanction for continuing talking and laughing.

Miss C: Girls be quiet...Jane!

Jane: Yeah

Miss C: Zip it now

At the end of the lesson miss kept Jane behind and went to go get Mrs Hook head of humanities. Explaining what her behaviour was like in lesson Mrs Hook was dissapointed

Mrs H: Got anything to say

Jane: No..erm yeah, sorry

Covering her hand with her mouth to stop herself from smirking Mrs Hook noticed

Mrs H: Don't smirk

Jane: I'm not

Mrs H: I know but you have a tendency to smirk when you have apologized, and when you do some teachers might not think you mean it, you probably do but it doesn't look very professional so try not to do it ok?

Jane: Ok, can i go now

Miss C: Yes, i want better behavior next lesson though please Jane

Jane: Yep

* * *

After hanging out with Maura, Charlie and Joey Jane headed home and fell straight asleep...not surprisingly dreaming of Maura. Knowing she was going to have to tell her she was gay she decided she would tell her next week, with one last look at her phone she closed her eyes and dropped of.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5

Friday: After a long day and Jane getting into two arguments her and Maura were glad it was the weekend. Arriving at Maura's they headed inside, hanging there coats up Jane headed over and sat on the sofa whilst Maura made them a drink each. An hour later after finishing there English language booklet, they sat back on the sofa tired and hungry.

Jane: I'm hungry, and extremely cold

Maura: I'll go put the heating on, you fancy takeaway for tea tonight?

Jane: I'm eating here?

Maura: If you want to

Jane: Erm yeah sure, thanks Maur

Maura: No problem, so Chinese?

Jane: I wouldn't want to waist your money on that

Maura: We wouldn't be, it's food we eat food so we won't be wasting it

Jane: Er, ok sure thanks

Half an hour later after ordering there food it arrived, paying the guy Maura dished t out then carried her's and Jane's plates into the living room, getting comfy they tucked in.

Jane: Um, this is gorgeous thanku so much for buying this last time i had one must have being about 2 years ago

Maura: No problem, i don't have takeaway's that often last one i had was about 2 months ago

Jane: Fairenough

After eating Maura washed the dishes up then grabbed a blanket for her and Jane. Snuggling under t together they turned "Imagine me and you" on. When the film had finished Maura noticed that Jane was just nodding of smiling to herself she moved her arm from where Jane was resting on and started waking her up.

Maura: Jane, Jane..pstt Jane wake up

Jane: Ummm what

Maur: Let's get you too bed

Jane: Umm

Managing to get her up Maura half helped walk Jane into the bedroom, pulling the covers back they climbed in and were layed extremely close to eachother. After an hours talking Jane thought of something

Jane: Maura, can i ask you something

Maura: Sure anything

Jane: Do you ever dream of being older with the job you've wanted for a while and coming home to the one you love and just everything being perfect

Maura: Yes, i actually dream about t every night

Jane: Do you ever think t'll come true

Maura: I don't know Jane, we can't control our love in the future

Jane: What if the person you love isn't interested n your or they just like you as a mate, what would you do

Maura: Is there a story behind all these questions Jane, it's just that it seems like your trying to tell me something but i can't figure out what...Is everything ok?

Jane: I dunno, and i might be i don't know, but yeah i think everything's ok

Maura: Good, night Jane

Jane: Night Maura

Turning the side lamp of Jane rolled over and closed her eyes kicking herself for asking the questions in the first place and wondering if Maura was getting too close to figuring out her secret. Sighing she dreamed of her and Maura together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monday: After a weekend of Jane, Maura, Charlie, Joey, Cassie, Guy and Aden going swimming on Saturday then Jane and Maura going running on Sunday then them all going out for tea that night it was finally school again. Taking there seats in English Miss Rayner came walking in, after taking the registrar she told the class to get on wit there coursework.

Jane: Hey Maura, have you got a pen i can borrow

Maura: Again?

Jane: Sorry, Frankie and Tommy steal them all

Maura: Yeah sure here

Passing her a pen Jane thanked her then got on with the work. With Jane, Maura, Charlie and Joey on the back row Charlie knew it was time to tease Jane

Charlie: Psst, do you think Mrs top could get any tighter

Jane: Charlie

Charlie: What, me and Jo know you like her

Jane: I do not, anyone anyone in here would think she's fit

Charlie: You've gone bright red

Jane: Shut up Maura doesn't know yet

Joey: You still haven't told her your gay

Jane: No i haven't but...but i'm going to tell her today

Joey: Yeah, when today

Jane: Probably lunch

Joey: Okaii...

Miss R: Girls be quiet please

Jane: Sorry

Two hours later the bell rang and they headed to break, sitting on the bench outside the humanities block, Jane pulled out her snack and started to eat

Jane: I hate double English so much

Guy: Your not the only one

Maura: The tuition is paying of though

Jane: Yeah i know thanks by the way

Maura: No problem

Smiling at eachother Charlie and Joey started laughing quietly, with Jane hearing them she turned to face them

Jane: You two have anything to say

Joey: Nope, no not at all we are good thanks

Jane: Good

An hour and fifteen minutes later it was lunch, after having a long boring science lesson and having to sit next to Maura Jane was even more nervous about telling her the truth. After grabbing there lunch Jane, Maura, Charlie Joey, Guy, Aden, Olivia, Geoff and Adam headed over to there bench, sitting down Jane cast a glance at Charlie and Joey then back at Maura sighing she out her deli wrap down.

Jane: Maura need to tell you something Guy, Aden, Geoff, and Adam grabbed there lunch and went to go sit on the other bench and Maura put her deli wrap down and asked what it was

Jane: Erm, the thing is...that...i'm, er..i'm gay

Maura;...Tuck you long enough

Jane: Excuse me

Maura: I already knew Jane

Jane: You did

Maura: Yes

Jane: Who told you

Maura: Er...Aden

Turning around Jane raised her eyebrows at him standing up he legged it and Jane chased after him

Jane: ADENNNNN!

Running onto the field they ran around the English block and back past H2 Miss Coicheci's classroom, dodging the bench Jane grabbed hold him and pushed Aden up against the wall

Aden: Ow, gee can you be any rougher

Jane: You told Maura i'm gay

Aden: Yeah, i thought you wanted her to know

Jane: I did but i wanted to be the one to tell her

Aden: Well you just did

Jane: Yeah but i wasn't the first one to though was i cuz your stupid ego got in the way and you told her instead

Aden: I'm sorry ok...but i know something about her you'd love to know

Jane: Tell me

Aden: I can't sorry i promised her i wouldn't

Letting him go they sat back down and carried on eating

Maura: I don't mind Jane, it doesn't change who you are

Jane; I know, it's...it's just i wanted to be the one to tell you...hold on when did he tell you

Maura: Yesterday when we were out eating and you headed to the toilet

Jane: Does everyone know he told you

Maura: Erm yes sorry Jane

Jane: It's ok, still hate him for it though

* * *

The next day the rumour had spread and now the whole school knew, including the teachers. Walking into the changing room Jane walked round the side to join Maura, Charlie, Joey, Olivia and Cassie.

Olivia: You ok

Jane: No, but i will be. How the hell did everyone find out anyway

Cassie: Simon found out that Maura now knows so he decided to spread it thinking you would want everyone to know

Jane: Come lunch i'm seriously going to kill him

Maura: Don't Jane

Jane: Why, do you now fancy hi or something!

Joey: Jane!

Jane: Maur..i'm sorry, Maura..oh my god please don't cry

Moving round her to see her face she lifter her chin and gave her a hug

Jane: I'm so sorry i didn't mean that i'm sorry i'm just really pissed of

Pulling apart Jane wiped the tears of Maura's face and apologised again

Maura: I know, it's ok

Once ready for PE they all headed out onto the field ready for soccer. With Jane only having Maura, Charlie, Joey, Olivia, Cassie and Bridget n her team that she was actually friends with she knew it was going to be a long and painful lesson. Once the lesson had finished and Jane and Maura were dressed Miss Nolan called them into her office. Sitting down Jane sighed and looked st Maura then back at her teacher

Jane: What

Miss N: You punched Beth in the face and almost broke her nose and then got into and argument with Georgia and Lucy, what the hell s the matter with you today Rizzoli

Jane: I'm sorry ok

Maura: I think you should tell her Jane

Jane: Stay outta it!

Miss N: Jane!

Jane: Sorry Maura

Maura: That's what you sad before

Miss N: Girls...so Jane what is it that you should tell me

Jane: So your to say you haven't heard already

Miss N: Heard what

Maura: I think your the only one that doesn't know

Miss N: Know what..Jane?

Jane: The reason for what happened just is that they were well the whole group was nearly anyway...that they were pissing me of and winding me up about...er...about being gay

Taking a deep breath Miss Nolan looked at Maura then back at Jane

Miss N: Do you want me to talk to the group

Jane;NO!...I mean no it'll be fine i can handle it

Miss N: Only if handling t doesn't mean doing what you did today

Jane: I know, sorry

Miss N: Humm, you can go now girls

Maura: Thanku miss

Jane: Thanks

Walking out they headed to break

Maura: You need to control your temper

Jane: I know

Sitting down with Charlie, Joey, Olivia and Cassie, Jane had three teachers keeping an eye on her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Friday soon rolled round, sitting in there last lesson of the day Jane and Maura got talking

Jane: Am i sleeping at yours tonight or do you want a quiet night

Maura: No it's cool you can sleep

Jane: Are you sure

Maura: Positive...actually i need to tell you something

Jane: Is this to do with what Aden was on about on Tuesday when he said you told him something I'd love to hear

Maura: Probably

Jane: Ok...go for it

Maura: Erm ok don't go mad once you said i thought i might aswell...Jane, i'm gay

Jane: Really?

Maura: Yeah, your not mad i didn't tell you or not even shocked?

Jane: Not really no, i kind of saw it coming, i mean along with you being feminine ish actually quite a bit it isn't really that much of a shock

Maura: Ok then

Jane: So we cool

Maura: Yes... i should be the one asking you that

Jane: Very true, never mind

Twenty minutes later Jane and Maura arrived at Maura's. With the same usual routine they got on with there English work, with not much left to do due to it almost being the holidays, once finishing they started planning Jane's birthday, with only two weeks until she was 18 and was looking forward to the party, knowing her Mum wouldn't let her hold the party at home Jane decided to hold it at the community hall down the road.

Maura: So who you inviting

Jane: Well you for starters, Charlie, Joey, Aden..., Guy, Cassie, Olivia...

Saying everyone who she was inviting Maura wrote them all down, once done she counted them up

Maura: 20 people, plus your letting them bring plus one's

Jane: It's gonna be one hell of a night..ok so, drink

Maura: Jane

Jane: What i'm turning 18 Maura i'm going to be a 12th grade senior Maura let me enjoy myself

Maura: Yes i know, and my birthday is the month after., oh just to let you know they've changed it you don't move up until September

Jane: Really?

Maura: Yes

Jane: Ok then, I'd like to see how this is going to work out, anyway back to the party, drink...WKD, Jacobs Creek, don't say anything it's the only wine like, fosters, Brooklyn lager, and dos equis

Maura: Ok...and food

Jane: Lovely food, chocolate, crisps, sausage rolls, spring rolls, prawn crackers, pork pies, heroes, roses, doritos, biscuits, pringles, chicken drumsticks and anything else that you can think of

Maura: Decorations

Jane: bloons, probable in arch shape maybe and some around the hall, just a normal red and black cloth over the tables, black and red party cups and stuff like that and lights

Maura: Ok i think that'll do, when is t starting

Jane: Seven till one in morning

Maura: And your mum knows it's lasting that late

Jane: Nope, i told her me and you were sleeping around Charlie's with Joey and Olivia

Maura: Jane...

Jane: What, she would make me stay at home otherwise, anyway a soon as i get a job i'm moving out besides I've got some more money saved up now for a flat

Maura: Ok then

Two hours later after eating tea and watching 'love actually' Jane and Maura were sat on the sofa close to eachother, both talking Jane thought of something funny

Jane: Ma spent the first 2 years of her life teaching me to walk and talk. Now is spending 16 years telling me to sit down and shut-up.

Both laughing they were facing eachother and finally calmed down, centimetres apart they gazed into eachothers eyes, slowly coming together for a kiss it grew deeper, pushing Maura slowly back onto the sofa there hearts were beating rapidly

Maura: J...Jane

Jane: Mmm

Half kissing Jane back Maura tried again

Maura: Jane...J...Jane

Jane slowly moved her hand benief the the stitching of Maura's dress and further up

Maura: Jane...J...Jane...St...Jane, JANE!

Pushing her of the sofa and onto the floor Jane banged her head on the coffee table

Jane: What the hell Maur!

Maura began crying, curling up to the corner of the sofa she began wiping her tears away

Maura: I think you should go

Jane: Maura...

Maura: Just go Jane!

Looking hurt Jane stood up grabbed her back and headed out the door, getting in her car she started the engine and drove home, tears stinging her eyes, she arrived home and headed in through the front door, slamming t shut she headed straight up to her bedroom

Angela: Jane! Thought you were staying at Maura's!

Jane: Change of plan, now go away !

Angela: Jane, baby let me in

Jane: No go the hell away

Sighing Angela gave up and headed back downstairs into the living room

Frankie: What's up with her

Angela: She won't say

* * *

Maura was layed on the sofa with her legs curled up to her chest, still crying she cried herself to sleep, feeling sorry for shouting at Jane like that and hurting her she wish she had told her why. Knowing Jane would be hurting for a while she decided she wasn't going to talk to Jane until Jane talked to her and without having a go at her, finally dropping of she didn't exactly have the dream she was hoping...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After a long boring weekend, Monday finally came around. Both Jane and Maura were dreading it, three out of 5 lessons they had to sit next to eachother and didn't know how it was going to turn out. Walking into the classroom Jane had noticed Maura already sitting down at there desk quietly, walking towards Miss Scott she asked if she could be moved. Finally managing to persuade there teacher Jane headed to the back but instead of sitting by Maura she sat at the other end of the classroom by Dylan and Cassie.

Miss S: Ok, write the date and get on with last lessons work please, this needs to be completed before end of term, two weeks guys, let's get started

"Two weeks" The words ran round in Maura's head, it was two weeks until Jane's birthday , two weeks until they broke up for summer holidays. She knew she had to make up with her by then, but she didn't know how and when to approach her and what to say. What was there to say, her and Jane had made out and Maura had pushed Jane of the sofa and she banged her head on the corner of the coffee table, was there an explanation for why she did it? She didn't text Jane all weekend and Jane hadn't texted her. The bell finally ran, after and intense lesson of them both sending glares to eachother Maura's more apologetic than Jane's everyone headed to P.E. Once arriving Jane rushed round the corner to Charlie, Joey and Bridget, throwing her bag on the bench she collapsed next to it and leaned against the wall.

Charlie: How's you and Maura?

Jane: Shut the fuck up

Charlie: Woah chill, what's the matter, we haven't had one text of you all weekend, we thought you had forgotten about us

Jane: I know, sorry, me and Maura aren't exactly talking at the minute

Joey: Why...

Jane: Let's just say she told me she was gay last lesson on Friday, after studying we kissed then i pushed her back onto the sofa and we were making out then she pushed me of the sofa and i banged my head on the side of the coffee table and now we aren't talking

Bridget: Ouch

Jane: What?

Bridget: You got rejected bad

Jane: Yes thank you for reminding me... surprisingly enough i was there

Maura headed to Miss Nolan's office, knocking on the door Miss signalled her in.

Miss N: Maura...everything alright?

Maura: I can't do P.E today

Miss N: Why not

Maura: I sprained my ankle at the weekend and can't run on it

Miss N: Ok well your going to have to stay in side and do some course work ok

Maura: Yes Miss

Miss N: Ok, go sit in P.E 1 and get on, i'll come get you at the end

Maura: Ok, thank you Miss

Miss N: No problem

Once they were all dressed in there soccer kit they headed outside, warmed up, stretched then picked sides and got on with the game. Sitting inside Maura looked out the window, watching Jane's every move she couldn't believe what she had lost. Looking back at her work she packed it away and began working on her apology letter to Jane.

After a slow boring day and only just being able to avoid eachother Jane and Maura headed home. Arriving home Jane rushed up the stairs, shut her bedroom door and turned her laptop on. Downstairs Angela looked at Frankie and Tommy, sighed then headed upstairs herself, knocking on Jane's bedroom door she headed in.

Angela: Jane, baby...

Jane: Don't call me that

Angela: You haven't been downstairs all weekend and now you come home from school and your still up here hiding away, what's the matter

Jane: If i tell you you will hate me and we will fall out then i'll have to stay round Charlie and Joey's

Angela: I wouldn't like that

Jane: Didn't think so, anyway Frankie knows part of it, well all of it but then Tommy only knows some of it

Angela: Can you tell me the bit Tommy knows?

Jane:...*sigh* Fine..me...me and Maura, we have fallen out

Angela: What? Why?

Jane: That's all Tommy knows and that'a ll i'm telling you so but out

Angela: Fine, dinner will be ready in two hours

Jane: What are we having

Angela: Pasta salad

Jane: Ok

Standing up Angela headed to the bedroom door and began to walk out as Jane called her back

Jane: Ma...i love you

Angela: I love you to Janie

Smiling at eachother she closed Jane's bedroom door before heading back downstairs and Jane went back to twitter and facebook.

* * *

It was Wednesday, Jane was sat at the kitchen table in a mood with a packet of biscuits next to her. Hating what her mom had planned she now had to sit and wait for Maura to come round. Angela had arranged for Maura to come round so that the both of them could make up. Maura knocked on the door and Jane shouted for her to come in. Sitting at the table together they were silent, picking up another biscuit Jane bit into it. Maura gently reached over to take one when *BAM*

Jane: Don' touch my biscuits

Maura: Angela said they were to share...since when did they become your biscuits

Jane: Since you pushed me of the sofa and made me bang my head on the coffee table last weekend

Maura: So you get what you want, because you had a bash to the head? To bad mummy isn't here now to kiss it better. Huh?

Jane: YOU BITCH !

Jane slapped Maura across the face before having another bite of her biscuit

Maura: YOU COW! There not your biscuits Angela paid for them

Jane: I don't care there mine now

Maura: It's not my fault you were on top of me and you didn't steady yourself from banging your head

Picking up a biscuit she threw it at Jane's head right on the scar from the coffee table.

Jane: MAURA!, I've had enough! You think your little miss perfect don't you? That your such a Google mouth, you can get away with anything. Well news flash! You can't! Not anymore. Your Google mouth isn't cute, not funny, t's annoying!

Maura: If that's how you want it to be

Throwing another biscuit at Jane's head she picked up her bag, walked out and slammed the door. Picking up her Ipod Jane put some AC/DC on full blast to annoy Maura as she knew she would still hear it from down the road, knowing Maura wasn't that keen on AC/DC Jane knew she had won, or so she thought...


	12. Chapter 12

_I know your hating me for not getting them together yet but: they are one step closer to falling in love the right way...so be patient and enjoy. _

* * *

Chapter 12

A week later it was three days until Jane's birthday and her amazing party. After a painful morning after having to work in a group with Maura and them having to speak the first time since there fight it was awkward, now Jane, Charlie, Joey, Aden, Guy, Adam and Cassie were sat around there bench eating there lunch.

Aden: Looking forward to Saturday Jane?

Jane: Yes i am

Charlie: Good you should be, you dd get the list of Maura didn't you

Jane: Yeah, she left t in my locker the other day

Joey: Are your lockers still next to eachother

Jane: unfortunately yes

Joey: Don't say that

Jane: What? I'm sorry but she gave me a two day headache

Adam: Yeah and a three day orgasm

Jane: HEYYY, No way Adam, no, just no, i am not apologizing to her until she does to me

Adam: Ok sorry

Sighing Jane turned her head and watched as Maura and Craig Cappleman walked past the English block getting carried away she began to day dream, Jane didn't hate Maura, she couldn't hate her, she loved her she was trying to convince everyone that she was fine without her but clearly it wasn't working, she wanted to apologise to her but was scared of Maura's reaction. Noticing Jane day dreaming Charlie slapped her on the back of the head to get her out of her love trance

Jane: What the hell was that for

Charlie: For day dreaming over Maura

Jane: I was not

Cassie: You were Jane

Jane: Urgh

Joey: Your not over her are you

Jane: Nope

Joey: You still love her

Jane: Yep

Sighing she put her head in her hands and tried to think of a way around her love addict.

* * *

Saturday soon came and so did the time for Jane's party to begin. Everything was set out how she had planned, the food and drinks were on the tables the decorations were up the DJ was ready with all the music and all the chairs and tables were set out. But there was one thing missing and Jane couldn't quite figure out what. Soon everyone arrived, the music was on full blast, people were partying and eating and enjoying themselves. Never being one to wear a dress Jane came in a black shirted jumpsuit and the only pair of heels that she had.

Charlie: This s actually a pretty good party

Jane: I know, oh hey my mom got an email yesterday, it's changed around abit, if you got to college in 12th grade you only have to go to school twice a week.

Charlie: Really?

Jane: Yep, which i'm glad about because apparent;y going to the work places that you more than likely going to end up when we graduate is classed as college

Joey: That's actually pretty cool...one slight problem...you and Maura are going to be working at BPD, which means working together

Jane: Crap yeah i forgot about that...shit

Aden: Language

Jane: Oh shut up

Bridget: Hey, don't stress 'bout it now, just enjoy tonight, your 17

Jane: I know, come on lets all go crazy and dance with some more beer

Charlie: Yes let's

An hour later there DJ Rondo announced it was karaoke time, with it being Jane's birthday everyone managed to persuade her to go first, getting up on stage she noticed Maura walking in, knowing this was her chance Jane chose the song "My Valentine" BY "Martina McBride".

Jane: _if there were no words_  
_no way to speak_  
_i would still hear you_  
_if there were no tears_  
_no way to feel inside _  
_i'd still feel for you_

_and even if the sun refused to shine_  
_even if romance ran out of rhyme_  
_you wuld still have my heart until the end of time_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine._

Maura moved further into the crowd listening to Jane's singing she went bright red as they connected eye sight, Jane quickly pulled away.

Jane_: all of my life_  
_i have been waiting for_  
_all you give to me_  
_you've opened my eyes_  
_and shown me how to love unselfishly_

_i've dreamed of this a thousand times before_  
_in my dreams i couldn't love you more_  
_i will give you my heart_  
_until the end of time_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine_

_and even if the sun refused to shine_  
_even if romance ran out of rhyme_  
_you would still have my heart until the end of time_  
_'cause all i need is you, my Valentine_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine_

Once finished she got of the stage and headed over to the drinks table she picked another beer up then walked towards Maura

Jane: What are you doing here

Maura: You never told me i wasn't invited, and i wanted to see f you were having fun

Jane: Yeah well your not invited and yeah i was having fun untill i saw you..now if you don't mind

Maura: Jane, please can we talk

Jane: Do you want to make a scene

Maura: Not really, no

Jane: Then go

Stepping back Maura turned on her heal and headed out of the door, heading back over to her ates Jane sighed

Charlie: Could've you being any harsher

Jane: Excuse me

Charlie: Why wouldn't you hear her out

Jane: Because i don't want to make a scene at my birthday party thank you, now come on let's party and enjoy ourselves that's what we are here for now come on guys.

Charlie, Joey, Aden, Guy and Adam looked at Jane then at eachother gone out, rolling there eyes they joined her on the dance floor. it was 11 O'clock by the time Jane was drunk and one of few people still dancing. With the party dying down it was now Charlie and Joey's attempt to get Jane home without her mom seeing her.

Charlie: Jane, Jane...Oi Jane, let's go come on

Jane: I want to stay

Charlie: Come on we are going, you have to much to drink, you've danced, sung, cut your cake had loads to eat and drink now let's go come on

Jane: Let's go to Maura's

Joey: What? No, you hate her...or atleast that's what your trying to convince people, let's get you home

Walking towards her Jane swung her arms at them and just clipped Charlie's face

Jane: We either sty here...or..or, go to Maura's

Sighing Charlie and Joey reluctantly agreed to take her Maura's. Pulling up outside they walked with Jane to the door, ringing the door bell Maura opened up and stood there shocked and with a questioning look on her face

Charlie: Jane here is drunk, and insisted that we bought her hear

Maura: Erm ok

Jane: Hey Maura, you look nice..can i come in

Walking in without an answer she collapsed on the couch laughing

Joey: She's all your's

Maura: Thanks

Closing her door and bolting it up she walked over to her couch and stood over Jane, lifting her up of the couch she helped walk a laughing Jane into the spare bedroom.

Jane: Hehe, awh Maura your so kind and caring... i love you so much

Maura: Shut up Jane, your drunk

Placing Jane on the bed she sighed and picked up her needle, jabbing it into Jane's arm she let out a laughing "ow"

Jane: What's that for

Maura: I have a feeling you've had more than alcohol tonight Jane

Jane: No, nah i haven't

Maura: Don't be so sure

Walking out she headed into the kitchen, putting three drops of Jane's blood onto the glass plate, she put it under her microscope and looked at the particles

Maura: Humm

Opening her laptop she searched on the internet, finding what she wanted she heeaded back into Jane

Jane: Hey babe i missed you

Maura: Jane i found ecstasy in your blood, you probably don't care and your probably not listening but someone spiked your drink, you need to sleep and tomorrow after your sober and feeling better i'm sending you home

Turning around she saw Jane asleep on the bed, Maura smiled to herself before climbing in the other side and turning the light of.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Maura was in the kitchen making Jane some breakfast and a glass of water, just as she was about to go get her Jane came walking into the kitchen looking pale and tired.

Jane: Morning, i can't remember anything from last night, Maur what happened?

Maura: Well firstly you chucked me out of your party, then i heard yo got drunk, you insisted Charlie and Joey brought you round here and i found ecstasy in your blood, so seems like you had a fun night

Jane: Ok, firstly, i didn't want to make a scene and you damn well know i wouldn't take drugs Maura you know i want to make it to Homicide

Maura: I know, but in future don't leave your drink in plane sight where someone who isn't friends with you or getting along with you can spike it

Jane: Ok, you just pointed yourself as the main suspect

Maura: How did i

Jane: With what you just said

Maura: Jane, you kicked me out i couldn't possibly spike your drink, i wouldn't do such a thing i don't carry drugs around you know that

Jane: Oh right so who was it then

Maura: I don't know i wasn't there remember, you still hate Simon?

Jane: Yes, but never saw him there

Maura Hum..made you breakfast

Jane: I'm not hungry

Maura; Eat

Jane: No, i'm going home

Maura: In this state, you mother would kill you

Jane: I don't care she is going to kill me anyway

Maura: Why

Jane: Because i'm going to come out to her

Maura: Good luck

Jane: I don't need your blessings, my head still hurts...oh and in case you didn't now, it occasionally bleeds, thank you so much Maur

Maura: Fine, if your going to be like that you can get out

Jane: With pleasure

Maura: Looks like that will make us both happy

Jane: Excuse me

Maura: You leaving...we will both be happy once you've left

Jane: Fuck you Maura

Walking out and slamming Maura's front door shut she headed home. Walking in through the front door Jane walked into the kitchen where her Mom and two brother's were standing.

Angela: Jane what happened to you, you look ill

Jane: I'm sorry, rough night..i did actually have a party until midnight and i got drunk, and Maura...i ended up at her's long story, found ecstasy in my blood...and Ma don't shout my head hurts...Ma, i'm gay

Angela: Jane Clementine Rizzoli!

Jane: So she shouts...i'm of to bed

Angela: No your not, you can do the dishes then you can do the Laundry

Jane: Gee love you to, can i atleast have a wash first

Angela: Yes

Jane headed up stairs and Frankie and Tommy turned to face Angela.

Frankie: That's the full story from the other night that i knew

Tommy: You knew that

Frankie: Tuh yeah, she tells me everything. See you later Ma i'm of out

Walking out the door Angela and Tommy were left standing n the kitchen

Angela: Did you know about this

Tommy: No, come on Ma it could be worse, atleast she told you. This would have being really hard for her

Angela: I'm on about the ecstasy Tommy

Tommy: Oh no i didn't know about that. But you know Jane want's to be in Homicide she wouldn't dare touch drugs you know she wouldn't, someone obviously spiked her drink and i'm betting it'd Simon.

Angela: What have i told you about not blaming people

Tommy: Sorry Ma

* * *

Two hours later after washing the dishes and hanging the washing out, Jane got dressed and headed out the house without speaking to her Mother since that morning. Walking into Ann Taylor she looked around for abit before reaching the trouser section. Picking up two pairs of chinos in her size she headed back over to the jacket section, looking at the jackets she carried on walking until she bumped into someone else, apologising they looked up at eachother, saying eachother's names at the same time they both went silent.

Jane: So

Maura: Wouldn't think I'd find you here

Jane: Why? Because there's nice cloths here and all my cloths aren't nice

Maura: I never said that

Jane: Didn't say you did...Ma did though

Maura: Oh, how did it go

Jane: Well if i'm shopping for new cloth what do you think

Maura: She gave you money so it went well?

Jane: No Maura, i had to do the washing and hang the cloths out because of it and she threw half mu cloths away because she don't like them so with my money I've had to buy some new ones

Maura: Oh, well some of your cloths are abit, erm

Jane: Abit what

Maura: Boyish

Jane: Urgh

Maura: It's true, sorry i your the only one who can't face the truth or face been rejected round here

Jane: Oh i can face been rejected just not when they intend to crack my head open...Maura.

Walking of Maura sighed and headed home. Once paying Jane went to go meet Charlie, Joey and Aden in Anderson Park.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chill guys, don't worry you should begin to like it from now on...hopefully _

* * *

Chapter 14

It was a week into the summer holidays and it wasn't going as Jane had planned, after coming out to her Mom Jane had to do everyone's washing and the dishes for a week, and as for her hearing bout the ecstasy they had taken it to court and Simon had been found guilty and was locked up for 5 years. Now everyone had started there work experience. Jane, Charlie and Olivia were sat at there desks that would be there's for the next three weeks. Maura was down n the Morgue with her boss going over everything to do with dead bodies and how to do basic autopsy's. Once everyone had been told what to do Maura was given a dummy for a dead body, and had to work out what killed him, Jane and Olivia had to help out what the cause was and Jane was not looking forward to working with Maura.

Jane: So, what killed her

Maura: I don't know, I've only just started, be patient

Jane: I don't have patience

Maura: That's to bad, actually i already knew that

Jane: What because of pushing me of the sofa

Maura: Will you drop that already

Jane: No i won't, why did yo

Maura: What, push you of? None of your business

Jane: Well don't mean to be pushy but it kinda does

Maura: No Jane it really doesn't

Jane: Fine

Maura: He has strangulation marks

Jane: He?, it's a dummy Maur

Maura: I'm ignoring you

Jane: Is that what killed him

Maura: No

Jane: What then

Maura: You can't help your self can you, when i have a cause of death i will tell you

Jane: Really? Like when you have an excuse for the other night you'll tell me

Olivia: Guys stop it now, this is enough...you two seriously need to sought things out, just not now..either at lunch or after please

Maura: Fine, ok, can you handle that long Jane

Jane: I can, can you?

Maura: Of course i can. His head has been hit with a hard object

Jane: Yeah, it's got a rectangular edge

Maura: I can't confirm that

Jane: Oh my god this is painful

Maura: It was quite a blow to the head aswell, if that didn't kill him it would be something in his blood that isn't detectable

Jane: That's good

Maura: I'd only be guessing

Jane: Great, thought so. So now we have a cause of death

Maura: I never said that

Jane: Ok, he was strangled and hit over the head with a rectangular object, i think it's pretty clear what killed him Maura. Like it should be pretty clear why you pushed me away that night, but somehow you haven't told me why. And to let you know it was Simon who spiked my drink!

Maura: Like i said it would probably be someone you aren't friends with. And for your information why pushed you away is quite personal in case you don't mind!

Jane: Really? It's personal is it? To personal to tell someone who was your best friend and actually stuck up for you when everyone was saying those nasty things about you. How come it's so hard to tell me Ma...

Maura: I WAS RAPED JANE!

Beginning to cry Maura ran out of the morgue and to the toilets, Leaving Jane and Olivia stood there shocked

Jane: Oh my god, what the fuck have i done

Running her hands over her face she went after Maura. Pushing the toilet door open she saw Maura stood over the sink crying

Jane: I'm sorry Maura

Maura: Go away please, i don't want to talk about it especially not with you

Stepping forward Jane placed her hand on Maura's back.

Jane: Maura..please tell m..

Maura: NO

Swinging her arm back she slapped Jane across the face responding with"fine"Jane headed out the toilets and back up to her desk with Olivia.

* * *

A week later the only time Jane and Maura had talked was when they were at 'work'. They had managed to make eachother laugh once but that was it. They hadn't talked any more on the subject of Maura been raped and Jane didn't intend to hurt Maura's feelings further. Olivia and Charlie had told Jane so many times what she had to do, it was obvious Jane and Maura still had feelings for eachother but Maura needed Jane's trust for them to get along again. Deciding enough was enough, Jane took the early of and headed out. Once finished at 'work' Maura headed home, heading in through the front door, she hung up her coat and bag before locking the door, walking into the kitchen she looked up to see the one and only Jane Clementine Rizzoli cooking dinner.

Maura: Jane

Jane: Evening Maura

Maura: What are you doing here

Jane: Me? Your early by ten minutes

Maura: Jane...

Stopping what she was doing Jane turned and walked up to Maura, taking her hands she looked into her eyes.

Jane: Maura...us not been friends for this long has been painful, and i feel really guilty for shouting at you, hitting you, blaming you for everything. You probably think i'm an insensitive bitch, most people do, but if you don't want to be more than friends that's ok, but please can we atleast? Maura your the best mate I've never had, you've stuck up for me for nearly everything, you smart, funny, goofy, wonderful, pretty, amazing, and i love you for that. I'm sorry about what happened and i wish you would have felt i could have been someone you could talk to, and i used the trust you had for me against that and took advantage of that, and i don't know how i'm going to make up for that so that's why i cooked you dinner, and now i'm just rambling...

Suddenly Jane got cut of by Maura kissing her, turning into a passionate kiss Maura pulled back and they both went bright red

Jane; On...Erm, Maura...

Maura: It's been painful for me aswell Jane, and i'm sorry for not telling you. I love you

Reaching over Maura turned the radio on and "When I See You Smile" By " Bad English". _Sometimes I wonder __How I'd ever make it through, __Through this world without having you __I just wouldn't have a clue __'Cause sometimes it seems __Like this world's closing in onme, __And there's no way of breaking free __And then I see you reach for me __Sometimes I wanna give up __I wanna give in, __I wanna quit the fight __And then I see you, baby __And everything's alright, __everything's alright . _Smiling at eachother they came together for another kiss, finally pulling apart when the smoke alarm went of. Both laughing Maura turned it of and Jane stopped the food from burning, once dished up the sat down at the table with there Chicken Korma.

* * *

_Love me now? Keep reviewing please guys, it's nice to know people actually read them on here , much appreciated x _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After eating Jane and Maura vacated to the sofa, sitting down Maura snuggled down under Jane's arm, making circular shaped on Maura's arm with her thumb Jane became curious.

Jane: Maura

Maura: Ummm

Jane: Who, erm..who raped you

Maura: I don't want to talk about it

Jane: I want to know, please just open up to me i care about you

Maura: If you care about me you will understand i don't want to talk about it

Jane: Please, for me...please Maura i'm begging you, please

Maura: Fine

Leaving Jane's comfort she stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine, getting two glasses she carried them back over to the sofa and sat down, poring them both a glass she sat back with her legs crossed and Jane turned around to face her with her legs also crossed.

Maura: I erm. I sad about moving school twice, it was partially because i was getting bullied, first time i moved i was 14, my fencing coach i thought i trusted him. He asked me to stay behind so he could talk to me about a carer about fencing, turns out he didn't want to talk to me, he wanted to rape me.

Jane: I'm so sorry Maura

Maura: It's fine

Picking up a tissue she quickly wiped away her tears.

Jane: Maura, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to

Maura: No, i want to i have to tell someone and your practically the only one i trust

Jane: Thanks

Picking up her wine Maura tuck a swig before placing it back down on the coaster.

Maura: I told my mother i was sick of been bullied so she pulled me out. I then moved to the next school Montgomery Blair High School

Jane: Wow Maura that's a pretty hard school to get into, it's rather posh there aswell

Maura: Yes i know, that's why my mother sent me there. This time it was my science teacher, she was really nice and all..

Jane: Wait what? She?

Maura: Yeah, i was having extra tuition with her...

Jane: Woah, you extra tuition, Maura you a fucking genius why did you need extra tuition

Maura: She thought i could do better than what i was doing, it was coming to the end of the lesson, and i was about to leave when she locked the door...i, i asked what she was doing...she didn't answer me, she just moved forwards and kissed me, i..i pulled back but she forced her self onto me..and..so on.

Wiping more tears away surprisingly Jane's eyes began to water, moving forwards she pulled Maura in for a hug, staying there for a moment they soon pulled apart. After pigging out on biscuits and watching 'Imagine me and you' it was getting late. Deciding to head to bed they turned the TV and the lights of and feeding Bass they headed to Maura's bedroom. Climbing under the covers Jane pulled Maura close and they soon dropped of to sleep.

* * *

A week later Jane and Maura had headed to work experience twice that week, and were finally back on track. It was now the night of there official first date. Jane had spent the day hanging out with Frankie and Tommy and her Mother had finally started going easy on her about being Gay, Jane had sat her down the previous night and explained everything with Maura and Angela agreed to be one hundred percent supportive.

Frankie: Hey Jane, have you eaten all the chocolate again

Jane: Excuse me.. no i have not, Ma brought some more yesterday, try actually moving stuff to find it

Tommy: Sheesh someone isn't happy

Jane: I am very happy thank you Tommy

Tommy: Oh yeah that's right because you have a date tonight with Maura

Jane: Shut up

Picking up a pillow she lobbed it at her brother's head, getting him right in the face he picked it a=back up and through it at Jane but instead of hitting her she ducked and it flew straight into the chandelier light stand, falling over it crashed onto the floor and smashed into a million pieces

J/T/F: SHIT!

Hearing something shatter and all three of her 'children' swear Angela ran downstairs and into the living room to see Jane stood infront of the chandelier light stand with her shoulders hunched, Tommy in the same persission as his sister but opposite from her and Frankie stood in the door way eating a chocolate bar.

Angela: WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED IN HERE!

Slowly turning around Jane smiled at her Mom

Jane: Erm, Tommy was teasing me and i through a pillow at him s he through on back but i ducked and erm..yeah as you can see

Angela: TOMMY!

Tommy: Sorry Ma

Angela: That's coming out of your pocket money, you can clean it up aswell

Jane: Haha unlucky lil' bro

Angela: And you can help

Jane: What

Angela: You herd now get to it

Frankie: Haha, now who's laughing Jane

Angela: And Frankie stop eating so much chocolate you getting chubby

Frankie: Ma c'mon it's muscle

Jane: Muscle? Please spare us a laugh

* * *

Six o'clock soon came around and Jane was meeting Maura at Salvatore's one of the best Italian restaurants in Boston. Deciding she needed to get ready she headed up stairs for a shower. Once done she dried her hair and began to pick her cloths.

As for Maura she had already had a shower and dried her hair, pining it back she walked over to her walk in wardrobe, stepping inside she walked over to her going out cloths, flicking through her dressed she came to a beautiful red and black dress, the top half was red and was frilly with black outline and the bottom half was black and came to just above her knee's, finally she walked over to her purses and shoes. Picking out the red and black checkerd peep toed shoes she picked out her red clutch bag which had a bow on the front of it. Once dressed she walked over to her dressing table, applied her make-up then sorted out her hair into it's natural wavy curls, but in stead of leaving it the usual she grabbed her fringe and pinked it back into a quiff.

Once her hair was dry Jane found herself stood by her wardrobe with the doors open looking at what to wear, she finally realised she didn't actually have anything to wear. Or so she thought, then out of no where she remembered, she kept a box in the back of her cupboard, pulling it out she placed it on her bed, opening t up she pulled out her going out her posh white Ralph Lauren shirt and her Ralph Lauren Black label trousers and jacket, then pulled out her only pair of black heels she had. Once dressed she sorted her hair out and decided to leaving it natural, Maura always went on about how beautiful she looked with it natural so decided to keep it that way.

* * *

It was Severn o'clock and Jane was already inside waiting for Maura to arrive, a minute later she showed, getting shown to there table Jane pulled out the char for Maura to sit down, thanking her Jane kissed her on the cheek before taking her own seat opposite Maura.

Maura: You have make-up on

Jane: Only foundation, mascara and eye liner

Maura: Didn't know you owned any

Jane: Erm yeah

Maura: You look beautiful and i love you Ralph Lauren suit

Jane: Thanks, you look amazing Maura, i love your hair

Thanking her they both went bright red. Two hours later they had eaten there dinner and there dessert and were now sat talking.

Maura: So, how has your mother being treating you

Jane: Not bad actually, she sad she would support me through everything, this morning was pretty funny though, first Frankie blamed me on eating all the chocolate, Tommy kept winding me up about tonight so i threw a pillow at him and he though one back but t missed and hit Ma's chandelier light stand which she made me and Tommy clear up then she complained to Frankie about him getting chubby

Giggling Maura found it quite interesting

Maura: Well, i would never have thought why anyone would blame you for eating all the chocolate

Jane: Hey

Both laughing, they paid the bill then headed out. Deciding to go to a pub they arrived and had a drink before hitting the dance floor, after dancing to two upbeat songs a slow and romantic song came on, one that brought back memories. Holding eachother close they began to sway in rhythm to the music,

_If there were no words_  
_no way to speak_  
_i would still hear you_  
_if there were no tears_  
_no way to feel inside _  
_i'd still feel for you_  
_and even if the sun refused to shine_  
_even if romance ran out of rhyme_  
_you wuld still have my heart until the end of time_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine._  
_all of my life_  
_i have been waiting for_  
_all you give to me_  
_you've opened my eyes_  
_and shown me how to love unselfishly_  
_i've dreamed of this a thousand times before_  
_in my dreams i couldn't love you more_  
_i will give you my heart_  
_until the end of time_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine_  
_and even if the sun refused to shine_  
_even if romance ran out of rhyme_  
_you would still have my heart until the end of time_  
_'cause all i need is you, my Valentine_  
_you're all i need, my love, my Valentine_

Once the song had finished they slowly came together for a kiss, growing deeper they soon parted before deciding to head to Maura's, finally arriving the headed to the bedroom and kicked the bedroom door closed, laying down on the bed Jane held Maura close, after a long kiss they got talking until they dropped of to sleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i'm from the UK and if this seems posh to Americans i don't talk fully like that when i'm with my mates only on rare occasions when talking to teachers, but very rare. Anyway review and let me know what you think. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I'm back, sorry for the slow update i had writer's block, anyway. I hope you have being checking out my other Rizzoli And Isles Fics especially Music In The Name Of Love that seems to have picked up well, thank you for the follows and reviews, jumping forwards in this chapter but i hope it plans out ok, i know summer holidays (for UK anyway) are 6 weeks, but as this is fiction there only going to be 4 so anyway enough of me rambling and on with it..._**

* * *

Chapter 16

The holidays soon came to an end, with their timetable being received Jane, Maura, Charlie and Olivia had school three times a week then had work experience twice a week. It was Seven in morning when Jane knocked on Maura's door yawning, a second later it opened.

"Morning Jane, tired by any chance?" Maura said grabbing her back on sliding on her heels to match her knee length red dress and black jacket.

"Tuh yeah I'm shattered, didn't get much sleep last night" Jane responded taking Maura's hand in hers and pulling her in for a kiss before walking to her car and opening the door for Maura.

"What were you thinking about" Maura asked as Jane climbed into the drivers seat.

"Who to say was thinking about anything" Jane said starting the engine.

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, I know you too well." Maura said with a grin

"You have to use my full name don't you, I wasn't really thinking about anything. Well, just...just us that's all. Nothing to worry about Maur, plus I'm not used to getting up at six in the morning" Jane said yawning again

"Well you might want to get used to it if you really want to be a cop Jane. SO, what about us."

"Nothing"

"Jane"

"Fine, we've been together how long now, what? Five weeks?" Jane half asked

"About that yeah"

"Well I was just wondering, Ma thinks I need to stand on my own two feet, which means moving out."

"Jane your more than welcome to come and live with me"

"Wait what?" Jane asked shocked and confused

"That is what you were going to ask weren't it"

"Yeah...but now quite like that...are you sure?" Jane asked

"I'm sure."

Smiling at eachother they soon arrived at BPD.

* * *

At lunch Jane and Maura were sat in the division one cafe when there leader came walking in.

"Hello ladies, you having a good time so far" Cavanaugh asked

"Yeah thanks Sir" Jane responded with a smile

"Good" He walked up to the counter and Jane and Maura followed his movement, and stopped when they saw Angela working there.

"What the hell is my mother doing here" Jane asked shocked

"I have no idea, I didn't know she worked, especially here."

"Neither did I, no wonder why she was up and outta the house so early this morning" Jane stood up and walked over to her with Maura.

"Ma!"

Angela turned around and smiled at her daughter and Maura

"Hello, Janie, you want a coffee" Angela asked sweetly

"No, I have one thanks, since when did you work here" Jane asked placing her hands on the counter

"Since today, now if you don't mind I have work to be doing"

Turning away she headed into the kitchen and Jane and Maura sat back down

"This should be good" Jane mumbled

"C'mon"

* * *

It soon became five o'clock and Jane and Maura headed home. Maura said to Jane to grab her things that she would need for the week, and then go round hers later and at the weekend they would get the rest of Jane's things. Once packed Jane grabbed her ruck sack and said goodbye to Angela, Tommy and Frankie then jumped in her car and headed to Maura's up Beacon Hills.

Knocking on her door Maura opened the door and pulled her in for a kiss, Jane kicked the door shut and rapped her arms around Maura's waist.

"Hey Babe"

"Welcome home"

"Feels so good to hear that Maura" Jane said kissing Maura again before placing her back in Maura's room and helping her with dinner. After they had eaten Maura turned her Ipod on and placed it on the Ipod dock. Her playlist played and Jane just smiled before beginning to dance with Maura.

* * *

_**Wasn't that keen on this chapter but let me know what you think will be bringing this story to a finish soon.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Ok guys I'm back sorry for slow update this is the finale chapter thank you for stick with me through this story really hope you've enjoyed it...**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Five months later Jane had all of her things moved into Maura's house which wasn't much. Angela and Jane had made up and Jane had days out with her brothers every other weekend and they started to drag Maura along with them.

"Jane what do you want for tea tonight"

"I don't mind it's up to, but Frankie and Tommy are coming remember"  
Jane shouted from their bedroom.  
Maura came walking in from the bathroom and raped her arms around Jane's waist

"I know, takeaway"

Jane gasped sarcastically "Maura Isles takeaway" Jane smirked

"Very funny Jane, I'm being serious...so curry?" Maura asked leaning up to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"Sure sounds great. I would have invited Ma and Pop as well but, I don't want them to come _tonight_"  
Jane said sweetly

"Ok"

* * *

At six Frankie and Tommy arrived at Maura's and Jane's. Knocking on the door Maur let them in whilst Jane was dishing dinner up.

"Hey brothers, How're both" Jane asked liking the curry of her fingers

"We're good thanks Janie" Tommy answered taking his shoes of along with Frankie. They all sat down at the table. After eating Jane cleared away the plates and walked over to Maura.  
Tommy and Frankie were smirking already knowing the plan for tonight and knowing why Jane didn't want Angela and Frank there

"Maura" Maura looked at Jane, getting down on one knee Maura was in shock.

"Maura Isles, will you do the honor of marrying me" Jane asked with hope in her eyes

"Wh..ye..yes yes!" Slipping the ring on Maura finger they both stood up and gave eachother a hug and a kiss.

"Is this why you didn't want your Mother here" Maura asked and then looked at Tommy and Frankie who were smiling "You two knew as well"  
"Welcome to the Rizzoli family Maura, where we're all full of mischief" Jane raped one arm around Maura's waist

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna enjoy life from now on"

"OH what so you didn't when we were just going out" Jane questioned pretending to be hurt

"Oh trust me Jane I did, but even more from now on"

"Good I'm glad" Jane gave Maura another kiss and Tommy and Frankie moaned and made sick noises. They pulled apart laughing

"Right that's it a soon as one of you two gets a girlfriend I'm gonna do the exact same thing. You asked for that" Jane said pointing her finger at them both

"Oh Jane girlfriend for me... hah boyfriend for Tommy" Frankie said

"WHAT! Tommy you're gay" Jane asked shocked

"Er yeah. I was gonna tell you but Frankie beat me to it" Tommy said looking embarrassed

"Wow I bet Ma is _so_ pleased, awhwell. We've swapped sexualities that's fine by me. Well I've always being Bi but hey, dunno about you Tommy" Jane said as her and Maura sat back down at the table next to eachother opposite Jane's brothers.

"I've known for about a year that I'm gay, I don't mind though" Tommy said proudly

"Good on ya bro"

* * *

AN hour later Angela, Frank, Aden, Geoff, Joey, Charlie, Olivia, Guy, Bridget, Adam, Gary and Cassie arrived. Turning the music up Jane and Maura got loads of snacks our for everyone and joined in dancing after everyone congratulated them.

* * *

_**Ok guys thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring and following this story. Please REVIEW thinking whether do do a sequal or not bye guys! x**_


End file.
